dcfandomcom-20200222-history
JLA/Avengers Vol 1 3
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Avengers ** Ant-Man ** Beast ** Black Knight ** Black Widow ** Black Panther ** Captain America ** Captain Marvel ** Doctor Druid ** Falcon ** Firestar ** Gilgamesh ** Hawkeye ** Hellcat ** Hercules ** Iron Man ** Justice ** Mantis ** Mockingbird ** Moondragon ** Ms. Marvel ** Namor ** Quicksilver ** Rick Jones ** Scarlet Witch ** She-Hulk ** Spider-Man ** Starfox ** Thor ** Tigra ** US Agent ** Vision ** Wasp ** Wonder Man ** Yellowjacket Supporting Characters: * Doctor Doom * Edwin Jarvis * Eternity * Grandmaster * Kismet * * * Antagonists: * * Ares * * * Grim Reaper * * * Loki * * Masters of Evil ** Executioner ** Enchantress ** Baron Zemo ** Radioactive Man ** Black Knight ** Melter ** Tiger Shark ** Mr. Hyde ** Goliath ** Blackout ** Thunderball ** Absorbing Man ** Moonstone ** Bulldozer * * Kang * * * Korvac * * * * * * * * Taskmaster * * Ultron-4 * Viper Other Characters: * Attuma * * * Beta Ray Bill * Billy Maximoff * * Crystal * * Death * * * Exodus * * Hulk * ** ** ** * Iron Man (Teen Tony) * Jean Grey * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Luna * * Master Pandemonium * * * * Onslaught * * * * Proctor * * Sentinels * Sersi * * * * Squadron Supreme ** Doctor Spectrum ** Hyperion ** Lady Lark ** Whizzer ** Golden Archer * * * Supreme Intelligence * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Thanos * Thunderbolts ** Citizen V ** Songbird ** Atlas ** Meteorite ** Mach-1 ** Techno * Thunderstrike * Tommy Maximoff * War Machine Locations: * ** ** *** ** ** * ** Hydrobase ** New York City *** Avengers Mansion Items: * Ant Man's Helmet * Black Widow's Gauntlets * Captain America's Shield * Doctor Doom's Armor * Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism * * * Grim Reaper's Scythe * Hawkeye's Bow * * Iron Man Armor MK IV * Iron Man Armor MK V * Iron Man Armor MK VIII * * Mjolnir * Mobile Armored Cyber-Harness * Modular Armor * Renaissance Armor * Serpent Crown * Stormbreaker * Thunderstrike * War Machine Armor Vehicles: * * Quinjet | Notes = | Trivia = * Hal Jordan calls the Earth of the Avengers "Earth-2" and a picture of one of their meetings is a variant of the cover for is shown. * The cameo of Eternity and Kismet has in a lover's embrace. | Recommended = | Links = * }}